The invention relates to a radar system comprising an antenna including a reflector and two vertically mounted receiving elements for forming almost coinciding, substantially cosecant-squared beam patterns, and two receiving channels connected to the receiving elements.
A radar apparatus having two partially coinciding beams is known from the Dutch patent application No. 76.12575 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,341. In this patent application the reflector in cooperation with a first receiving element is described as forming a substantially cosecant-squared beam pattern, while the reflector in cooperation with a second receiving element forms a beam pattern that substantially coincides with the most elevated part of the substantially cosecant-squared beam pattern. With such an antenna the radar system described in the cited patent application ensures practically clutter-free reception.